


I don't need you! (Except I do)

by AnneDarcy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically a Hobbit style Mills & Boon, Dís is a BAMF, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Ori is a girl, Pregnancy, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneDarcy/pseuds/AnneDarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ori met the CEO of Durin Industries she thought that she had finally found her Prince Charming, until out of nowhere he cuts her out of his life without so much as an explanation. Months later Fili and Kili run into Ori on the street and make a discovery that is going to knock Thorin's world completely off balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Hobbit, I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit. I apologise in advance if I take ages to post new chapters. This is only my second fanfic, so please be nice!

If Dori Reeson was fuming just a little bit; well, he had very good reason to be. It was almost 3 O’clock in the morning on a winter’s night which meant that the polished oak floor-boards of his hallway were absolutely freezing under his poor, bare feet; and the only reason that he was up at such an un-earthly hour was because some fool had the audacity to be hanging off the door bell! If this was Nori needing a place to lay low from yet another thug who didn’t take kindly to being robbed; well then Nori could just…!

“Dori? I’m so sorry, I know it’s late; please let me in!”

Never mind!

Dori practically sprinted down the rest of the long entrance floor, fumbled with the chain at the front door for a moment until he got it unhooked, drew back the bolt, wrestled with the suddenly highly uncooperative key (What? He was security conscious) and finally wrenched the front door open to reveal a dark, bedraggled figure on his doorstep. Dori’s finger’s found the switch for the porch light and flipped it. The bulb that was situated in the centre of the slightly domed porch roof hummed to life and the enclosed space was suddenly bathed with light, temporarily blinding Dorian.

Blinking, his eyes slowly registered the wet and shivering form of his little sister whose arms were wrapped around herself to retain some warmth. She was wearing an odd combination of clothes. A black evening dress that swept the ground, high-heeled black shoes, and what appeared to be a blue hoodie with ‘University of Erebor’ emblazoned on the left side. All in all, the odd ensemble was completely unsuitable on a night light this. The hem of the dress was saturated with water, and Dorian could see that her face was almost blue from the cold.

“Ori! Get in here before you catch pneumonia!” Dori reached out and grabbed her by the arm, hauling her inside and shutting the door behind her.

No sooner was Ori in, than she flung herself on her brother’s neck and began sobbing into his shoulder. Perplexed, Dorian wrapped his arms around her and just held on, rubbing her back and rocking her slightly. He knew from long experience that whatever was wrong with her would come pouring out of her eventually, and that it was best to let her get the tears out and over with.

“Come on, little mouse. Lets get you into some dry clothes and I’ll make you some hot chocolate.” He began to walk her down the hall and towards the living room. “We’ll sort it out, whatever it is.”

“You can’t make this one go away with hot chocolate, Dori.”

In most cases Dori would have ignored this. Answers like that could normally be chalked up to a stubborn unwillingness to let something go, like when she was a little girl. Not that Ori was naturally vindictive or bitter.

Oriana Reeson had always been a quiet, sweet tempered girl, but sometimes she had just wanted her brother’s attention for a while. Even when they were in their teens, Dori and Nori had been very busy; Dori with a part-time secretarial job in a law firm to help keep the family on it’s feet, and Nori with his far less reputable means of making a living. But the less said about that the better.

However, the lifeless tone of her voice told Dori that this emergency would not be so easily solved as a grazed knee, or a temporarily misplaced doll.

“Shhh, little mouse. Just come to the living room and warm up. I’ll boil the kettle and find you some pajamas.”

The living room was still somewhat warm from the log-fire that Dori had left to burn out at about 11 O’clock, and now he swiftly rebuilt it and lit it with newspaper and a match. Behind him, Ori kicked off her shoes and curled up on the sofa with a wool throw rug around her shoulders. Dori gamely ignored the fact that she was getting melted snow on his upholstery.

He threw me out, Dori!"

Alright, Perhaps he hadn't been ignoring it before, but he sure as hell was now!

* * *

An hour later Ori was warm, dry and tucked up in the spare bedroom and Dori was on the sofa nursing a stiff drink and plotting Thorin Oakenshield's demise.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the Chapter Title's pretty self explanatory ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've posted a fanfic chapter by chapter so I apologise in advance for any large gaps between chapters.
> 
> I had to edit this chapter to fix the ages ages of the characters (see next chapter notes for exact ages).

* * *

Ori had met Mr Durin about 11 months earlier when she had stood in for her boss at a board of directors meeting. Normally she would never have had any reason to even be on the same floor as the meeting room, but her boss who was head of negotiations at Durin Industries had had car trouble and he'd called into the office to ask Ori to sit in on the meeting and take notes for him.

Balin was an old friend of Dori's, which was how she'd ended up getting the job as his secretary. Ori would never have pictured herself working in a place like that where the dress code was so strict and her surroundings were all clean, angular lines with row after row of cubicles and the only splashes of colour were the pieces of modern art on the walls.

Ori's dream was to become a writer, and although she had yet to publish any of her work she had 2 finished novels and she was working on a children's book in honour of her best friend who was a school teacher. However, she had yet to find the courage to show her work to a publisher, and after she'd spent 2 years after she'd graduated college holding down a waitressing job that barely earned her enough to cover her bills Dori had begged her to take a job with his old friend and fellow mother hen.

Really, she had taken the job for his sake, but after she'd gotten over her nerves she'd found that working in an office wasn't as dull as she'd thought it would be. It involved a lot of running around putting out fires and dealing with some very exacting people who demanded absolute perfection from her. However, she had the support of her colleagues who were all decent people who were in the same boat as her, working here where the pay was good until they could get their own dreams off the ground. Of course not everybody had been so welcoming, there were a few people who felt that she’s jumped ranks thanks to her connections, but Ori had learned to ignore their snarky comments and otherwise rude behaviour. For the most part.

Ori had never been the most confident individual and her appearance reflected that like a neon sign. Although she was slim, she wasn’t shapely like a lot of the girls working at the company. When she had hit puberty there had been a fair amount of teasing about her lack of curves; which had led to her tendency to wear nothing that was form-fitting and nothing brightly coloured so that she could avoid drawing attention to herself. Her hair was also kept quite long so that she could easily retreat behind it, although it was still quite a vivid red. She had considered dying it when she was younger, but it was one of the few things about her that people complimented, so she had decided to use it to her full advantage.

Unfortunately when she’d started working for Balin all that had had to change. Her wardrobe had gained some very smart outfits and she’s had to get her hair cut into a much neater bob. Despite all of this she had been sure that she’d be practically invisible to all of the bigwigs in the meeting room. She would just slip in, merge into the wall with her notepad and pen, do what she’s been sent in there to do, and then slip out again without saying a word to anybody and generally draw zero attention to herself the entire time.

Of course that plan had gone belly-up from the start! First she’s been 5 minutes late to the meeting and she’d had to knock on the massive wooden double doors that might as well have had chains and a padlock for all that they said ‘Keep Out!’ and then who should answer the door but CEO, and overlord of this large corporate universe, Thorin Durin himself! He had held one of the doors open with one hand as he’d looked down at her. Ori hadn’t been able to help thinking that he must be quite strong as those doors definitely weren’t light, and the fact that he was at least a foot taller than her didn’t make him any less intimidating!

“Yes?”

And with one syllable she had made it crystal clear just how small and insignificant she was in this particular universe. There was no malice behind the question, but from his slight confusion upon seeing her it was obvious that he had no idea why she was here in this sacred space! Alright so maybe she was over-reacting, but she couldn’t help being flustered when she was face to face with the man whose stern yet handsome face she saw everyday in the large painting with the gilded frame on the wall of the enormous foyer when she came in to work.

“I…I’…I’m sorry, but Mr Balin asked me to come and take notes on the meeting.”

“Why hasn’t he come himself?”

Dear God, his voice was as deep and resonating as her colleagues had said!

“Oh, sorry! I should have said, he’s had some car trouble and he says he won’t be able to get here for another hour at least. He said to say that I was sorry.”

“Hmm.”

He’d given her an appraising look, and one corner of his mouth had turned up slightly in an amused smirk. Ori had waited, but he hadn’t made any motion to let her in or turn her away; he just stood there giving her a look that was somewhere between curious and entertained. After about thirty seconds Ori had started to shuffle her feat, and finally she cleared her throat and looked back up at him. She hadn’t been able to keep from lowering her eyes under his rather intense scrutiny.

“So, is that alright?”

He’d given himself a slight shake as though wakening from a daze and given her another confused look.

“Is what alright?”

“Can I come in and take notes?”

“Oh yes, of course. Come in.”

He’d stood back to let her in, and he’d pushed the door open wider for her but he hadn’t stepped to the side to let her pass, so she’d had to duck under his arm to enter the room. And she was kidding herself if she said that those few milliseconds of close proximity to his chest hadn’t set her heart beating just a little faster.

 

Then she’d hit a veritable wall of eyes! Seriously, there were about 20 men and women sitting at a huge conference table, all of them in very expensive suits, or in the case of the women immaculate, elegant outfits that they wore like queen’s robes; and then there were maybe another 25 other people who clearly didn’t rank high enough for a chair but were still miles above her in the chain of command. And they were all staring at her!

 

Ori felt herself beginning to get annoyed. Okay, so she was just one of the company minions, but there was no need to stare at her like she was a penguin in the desert! Was it that obvious that she didn’t belong? Her boring black trousers and white blouse outfit passed the dress code! (Although she should have maybe left her green woolen cardigan at her desk. However on further inspection none of the looks being leveled at her were disdainful or unwelcoming in any way, they just seemed amazed. Then a dark-haired women was sat at the far end of the table wearing a navy blue jacket and skirt ensemble with high collared blouse underneath and called down the table to Mr. Durin in a tome that seemed a little loud for a conference room and too familiar for an employee.

 

“Wow, Thorin. I think that’s the first time that somebody has shown up late to one of your precious presentations without being given one of your famous lectures on punctuality!”

 

Shocked, Ori had looked back at Mr. Durin with trepidation partly for her own sake and partly for this very bold woman’s, but to her surprise the CEO was looking back at the woman with only slight annoyance, although the smirk had disappeared from his face.

 

“Shut up, Dis. Remember you do technically work for me.”

 

Ori had realized that this was Mr. Durin’s older sister and second in command. From what Ori had heard Dis was an exacting yet fair employer, but if you crossed her you’d count yourself lucky if you still had a career at the end of the day! Ms. Durin had just laughed and leant back in her chair, giving Thorin a look that said just how unimpressed she was with his vague threat.

 

“Oh please, everyone here knows I’m the brain’s of this organization! You’re just the pretty front-man!”

 

A few of the men around the table had roared with laughter, the rest of those seated being a bit more discreet and hiding their laughter behind their hands, and those standing around the walls had either tittered sycophantically or watched Mr. Durin warily, obviously not wanting to be caught laughing at their boss.

 

Ori had let out a small giggle before pressing her lips tightly together and glanced at Mr. Durin hoping he hadn’t seen it but he’d been too busy glaring at Dis.

 

“Well perhaps this front-man might be allowed to get on and make his precious presentation you can get back to running the company!

 

“Now, now big brother, don’t get your knickers in a twist! You go ahead and I’ll just sit here like a good little subordinate and hang on your every word.”

 

Thorin had muttered something that hadn’t sounded polite at all and reached over and flipped a switch on the wall that had dimmed the lights so that the PowerPoint presentation could begin.

 

Ori had practically scurried over to the wall and spent the rest of the meeting taking meticulous notes, and absolutely not sneaking glances at Mr. Durin.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copy and past this link for Dis’s outfit:  
> http://www.pinstripeandpearls.com/wp-content/uploads/Catherine-Navy-Blue-Skirt-Suit-by-Nooshin-Main.jpg


	3. Author's note

I've been very busy with work and moving house recently, so I haven't had time to work on this fic. I will be continuing to write it and I'm working on the next chapter now but there may be quite long gaps between chapters. 


End file.
